Première Rencontre
by Art'Tite
Summary: [Secret Santa du Collectif NoName] Un petit UA concernant le grand Sherlock Holmes et son Boswell le Docteur John H. Watson. L'époque de leur jeunesse en 1875, leur première réelle rencontre.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS ELIZABETH MARY HOLMES!** J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, que malgré les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes, tu sauras me pardonner!

ENJOY! :D

* * *

 _Nous sommes en 1875, je commence juste ma troisième année à la faculté de médecine de Cambridge. Si je réussi tous mes examens, je partirais pour les Indes en tant que médecin militaire de sa Majesté. J'ai toujours eu envie de voyager et quoi de mieux que de réaliser ce rêve en servant notre pays. La faculté de médecine n'était pas réputée pour être facile, il fallait beaucoup de rigueur et d'efforts avant de pouvoir enfin arriver à des résultats satisfaisants. Je passais la plupart de mon temps dans la bibliothèque de Trinity College, à me documenter sur la médecine, tout ce qui me servirait sur le terrain était bon à savoir. Ainsi après chaque cours, ou pendant mon temps libre, je me plongeais dans ces ouvrages. Seule la bibliothèque m'apportait le silence dont j'avais besoin pour mes recherches. Bien entendu, le plus difficile restait le début d'année avec l'arrivée des jeunes recrues qui bien souvent ne respectaient pas les règles et passaient leurs soirées à faire la fête. J'étais passé par là également et avec le recul, je pouvais les comprendre, de la même pas manière que mes ainés m'avaient compris._

 _En cette fin d'année, je me trouvais bien seul parmi ces livres. Les vacances de la Toussaint venaient de démarrer et je restais à l'internat, n'ayant pas les moyens pour rentrer chez mes parents. C'est seul, dans cette immense bibliothèque, remplies d'ouvrages tant pour les biologistes, que les chimistes ou encore les physiciens, que je me sentais le mieux. Dans cette solitude, je ne pensais pas beaucoup à ma famille, ni même à mes amis qui n'avaient pas ma chance d'être entrés à Cambridge. Je me sentais chanceux, et en aucun cas je n'aurais souhaité abandonné et ainsi faire honte aux miens._

 _La journée se terminait doucement, j'étais alors bien seul parmi mes vieux amis faits de papiers. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir entrer un jeune homme, il me semblait être en première année, je ne l'avais alors jamais rencontré auparavant, pas même dans les couloirs de Trinity College. Il se rendit dans la section des chimistes, je n'avais pu que sourire en pensant à cet étudiant aux bouclettes presque noires, se prenant pour le nouveau génie du monde. Cependant quelque chose attira mon attention, il ne semblait pas être du genre impopulaire, pourtant il était bel et bien seul, et lorsque je le vis se rendre du côté biologie, je compris qu'il n'était certainement comme tous les autres. Quelque chose me fascinait chez lui, et je ne saurais comment l'expliquer. Son visage était pâle, son front commençait d'ors et déjà à se dégarnir, ou alors était-ce simplement son implantation capillaire qui donnait cette impression. Il était plutôt grand et mince, tout en montrant une certaine contenance et maturité. Il m'interpellait. Il s'installa par terre au bout d'une de ces nombreuses étagères gardant de très précieux ouvrages. Il parlait seul, faisant maintes et maintes complaintes sur l'inintéressant style d'écriture de l'auteur. Je ne pouvais que sourire en me demandant ce qu'il penserait de mon livre. Peut-être l'avais-je pensé trop haut, puisqu'il posa son regard glacial sur moi. Sans un mot, sans un bonoir, il replongea dans sa lecture, qui ne le passionnaitn pas plus que cela._

 _Il changea de livre, pour s'attaquer à «La Médecine Déductive» du Professeur Joseph Bell de la Royal Infirmary of Edinburgh que je n'avais jamais pu croire tant il m'est compliqué de concillier chante et pratique. Car oui, il s'agissait bien là de chance, comment pouvait-il savoir que son patient était dans l'armée, qu'il l'avait quitté récemment, sous-officier des Highlands stationné à Barbade sans le connaître? Soit cela relatait de magie noire, soit il le connaissait, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ce Joseph Bell, ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire de pareille affirmation, il en déshonorait notre métier quand bien même il était un excellent chirurgien. Tous les ans, les premières années, lors du troisième trimestre ont la chance de se rendre à Edimbourg pour une sorte de séminaire, et croyez-moi, je n'avais pas été impressionner le moins du monde._

 _Les vacances étaient à présent terminées, le quotidien fut un peu plus vif et soutenu qu'il ne l'avait été lors de cette semaine passée. Malgré la reprise des cours, je retrouvais chaque jour ce jeune homme dans la bibliothèque, mais le temps passait bien trop vite pour que je m'attarde sur lui. En effet, nous allions bientôt avoir nos premiers examens et je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher. Toutes les chances étaient de mon côté, à vrai-dire j'étais le premier de ma promotion, si on oubliait cet arrogant de Victor Trevor qui a grandit sur les genoux de père et grand-père, tous deux médecins. Je vouais une certaine haine à l'encontre de Victor Trevor, dont les parents n'avaient pas à faire de concession, qui avait déjà tout pour réussir. Arrogant, hautain et en plus de cela, populaire, tout ce que je pouvais détester. Plus nous nous approchions des vacances des fêtes de fin d'année, plus je me languissais à l'idée de retrouver ma famille, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cet étudiant. Je lui aurais proposé volontiers de passer les vacances avec moi, mais nous ne connaissions rien l'un de l'autre, et il pourrait me prendre pour un fou. Je remarquais qu'il mangeait peu et dormait peu aussi. Je me demandais comment il pouvait tenir un rythme de vie pareil. Dans les couloirs de Trinity College, j'entendais facilement les autres parler de lui. Riant de lui sans même connaître son nom. Des petits malins s'étaient amusés à brûler un manuscrit de sa composition, ce qui leur avaient coûté une bonne droite dans la mâchoire._

 _Tandis que je terminais ma valise, je me décidai à aller parler à ce jeune homme, mais telle fut ma surprise de ne pas le retrouver à la bibliothèque. Ma première réaction fut de demander à la bibliothécaire si elle l'avait vu et elle confirma ma demande. Je fus d'autant plus surpris de savoir avec qui il était parti: Victor Trevor. Mon coeur rata un battement. Comment cela se faisait-il? Pourquoi Trevor? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait dont? Lui qui ne s'est jamais intéresser à la chimie! Qui se moquait ouvertement des chimistes parce qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de nous un jour ou l'autre! Pour lui, il n'y avait que la médecine qui comptait, les autres, n'étaient que des inférieurs à ses yeux. Je suis d'un naturel très calme, cependant savoir qu'il était parti avec Trevor, me rendait furieux. Il l'avait manipulé, comme il le faisait avec plusieurs premières années d'ailleurs. Il n'avait aucun scrupules en faisant cela. Personne ne s'en rendait compte, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était attiré l'attention sur lui. Je priais pour qu'il s'aperçoive de la stratégie de Trevor._

 _Durant toutes les vacances de fin d'année, je fus tourmenté par ce jeune homme, je ne parvenais même pas à me concentrer sur mes leçons, j'étais absent lors des repas de famille, lors des sorties entre amis. Même lors d'un match de rugby, ce qui nous coûta la victoire. Après cela, j'avais fait profil bas, rentrant chez moi prétextant être fatigué afin de pouvoir m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Une question résonnait dans ma tête sans arrêt: Pourquoi t'es-tu autant attaché à ce jeune homme au point de ressentir de la jalousie envers Victor Trevor? Oui, je m'étais attaché, je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi, ma question resterait sans doute un mystère._

 _Je me sens ridicule de n'avoir jamais eut le courage d'aller vers lui. Peut-être aurais-je eu la chance de former une merveilleuse amitié avec lui. J'étais passé à côté de cela, sans savoir pourquoi depuis le début de l'année, je n'avais pas été le voir. La psychologie n'était pas encore très développée, je ne pouvais donc pas me comprendre, c'était un comble pour un futur médecin sur le front._

 _Nous venions de commencer 1876, mes premiers examens allaient démarrer, mais j'étais plus absorber par le retour de cet inconnu à mes yeux, et je voulais au plus profond de moi-même savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire durant ces vacances. Peut-être que je le découvrirais pas. Il était un mystère pour moi, mais je désirais en savoir plus sur lui. Ma curiosité était parfois un défaut, mais j'espérais qu'elle soit une qualité cette fois-ci._

 _Je me rendis dans les jardins de Trinity College, où je voulais prendre un après-midi tranquille et profiter de ce froid sec qui gardait la neige intacte. Bien que ce manteau blanc soit maculé de diverses empruntes de pas laissées par les étudiants, je me retrouvais paisiblement sur un des bancs, contemplant la beauté de dame nature. Je méditais sur mon avenir lorsque j'entendis la voix désagréable de Victor Trevor, glorifiant les quelconques exploits de mon inconnu. Je ne savais pas précisément de quoi ils discutaient, et il n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'interrompre une conversation, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Je m'approchais d'eux et lorsque je pu entendre la voix du jeune homme pour la première fois, je fus estomaqué par son timbre si particulier et les vibrations qu'elle pouvait procurer à mon corps. IL ne m'en fallu pas moins pour perdre mes moyens et me rendre ridicule._

 _«Tiens, mais c'est Johnny l'éternel second! Ria Trevor. Alors on a bien appris ses leçons pendant les vacances?!»_

 _Il éclata de rire, mais ce qui me rassura, était l'air désolé de son désormais ami. J'étais accoutumé aux railleries de Trevor à mon encontre, mais je l'étais moins en ce qui concernait une quelconque compassion ou empathie venant de quelqu'un dont je ne connaissais strictement rien._

 _Je me rendis alors à la bibliothèque, afin d'être au calme et tenter d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Je me retrouvais parmi mes vieux amis les livres et je ne m'en plaignais plus, jusqu'à ce que le fruit de mon désir fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Mon souffle se coupa. Je savais qu'il était là pour moi. J'allais devoir lui parler. J'allais devoir tenir une conversation avec lui. Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire?_

 _«John? Murmura-t-il. Je tenais à m'excuser. Trevor n'aurait pas du vous parler ainsi. Vous m'en voyez navré. Sur ce, bonne chance pour vos examens et surtout pour la suite. Les Indes et l'Afghanistan ce ne sera pas une partie plaisir.»_

 _Puis il se retourna, me laissant sans voix. Comment savait-il? Comment avait-il fait?_

 _Je passais le restant de l'année à me poser des questions. Il ne venait plus aussi régulièrement à la bibliothèque. Quelque chose s'était produit ce jour là. Il semblerait qu'il en connaisse beaucoup sur moi, plus que moi sur lui. Mais j'étais persuadé d'une chose, c'est que ce jeune homme était appelé à faire de grande chose. Le contraire m'étonnerait fort._

 _John H. Watson, 1876._

Maintenant vous connaissez ma véritable rencontre avec Sherlock Holmes. Ce sont là les écrits d'un jeune étudiant de Cambridge, avec toute l'immaturité qui s'en dégage. J'ai retrouvé mon carnet de cette époque bien lointaine désormais, et j'ai donc décidé de vous le faire partager. Lors de «Une Etude en Rouge», je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement puisque Holmes avait beaucoup changé, et n'était pas le même jeune homme que j'avais connu dans cette bibliothèque. Durant notre vie commune, il n'y a qu'un seul moment où j'ai commencé à faire le rapprochement: lorsqu'il me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces vacances où il les avait passé en compagnie de Victor Trevor, j'ai par ailleurs rédigé cette nouvelle sous le nom du «Gloria Scott». Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, Holmes ne m'a jamais remémoré notre première rencontre. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait oublier ces années là. Et je ne saurais probablement jamais pourquoi. Après tout, cela fait maintenant près de 60 ans que nous nous connaissons et il est aujourd'hui encore, un mystère pour moi.

 _Dr. John H. Watson,_ 1940.


End file.
